


Nadie quiere ser un recipiente vacío

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: En una noche Jim conoció que el amor podía venir de diferentes maneras y que solo bastó conocer a Spock para dejara de tener miedo a sus emociones.





	Nadie quiere ser un recipiente vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de JaylahStark, quién me ayudó a editar y corregir esta historia. 
> 
> Todo el amor para ella, por favor.
> 
> Yo solo hice lo que pude con está historia. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia con la temática de Hanahaki Disease o también llamado la Enfermedad de las flores.  
> Espero haberlo hecho bien. 
> 
> Participa en los Premios Motín Fanficker. 
> 
> Gracias por su lectura.

El aire en los pulmones de Jim fue expulsado con fuerza por una patada en su estómago cuando trataba de bloquear un puñetazo que venía directo a su cara, el cual lo dejó fuera por varios segundos cayendo de rodillas al frío suelo del club nocturno. Jim alzó su cabeza para mirar furiosamente a su agresor, quién estaba mofándose con una desagradable risa, sin embargo, aún con todo el esfuerzo del momento, logró levantarse del suelo, apuñalando al sujeto con una navaja que había sacado de su bota cuando el otro se distrajo. 

Jim observó cómo el cuerpo se desvanecía cayendo delante de sus ojos, no se apartó hasta que el último aliento de vida se fuera de ese asqueroso hombre.

— Cometiste un error al haberme subestimado, Kodax.

Limpió la sangre en la camiseta de su antiguo proxeneta con rapidez, volteando para correr hacia la cutre recámara que llamaba habitación, la adrenalina aún en su cuerpo y el matiz del miedo a ser descubierto, Jim agradeció que su compañero de cuarto no se encontrara ahí, así que tomó sus escasas pertenencias, entre ellas su amado Padd que nadie sabía que poseía.

Corrió hacia la salida trasera, porque en cualquier momento alguien vendría y darían aviso de lo que Jim había hecho. Tras una corta carrera él llegó a la salida, que como siempre permanecía bloqueada; sin embargo, Jim sabía cómo irrumpir y desbloquear el acceso. Arrancó el panel digital con sus escasas uñas y comenzó a examinar, cortando la señal de alimentación junto a unos cuantos cables, luego la puerta se abrió.

Jim volteó la cabeza para ver por última vez el lugar que lo mantuvo cautivo por diez años… aún temblando y con el latir en su pecho, juró que, si el regresaba, quemaría todo el maldito sitio hasta que solo hubiera cenizas, entonces, salió al exterior. Para su sorpresa, ¡estaba nevando! Pequeños copos que caían sobre su rostro, la suavidad del algodón en la blanca nieve que no había visto en muchos años, tanta fue su felicidad que ahogó un suave gemido de sorpresa y libertar, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sonrió, cerrando los ojos con el rostro hacía el cielo. Pero el momento acabó tan rápido como inició, aún debía alejarse, sin más distracciones avanzó hacia la calle de abajo, por el camino que lo llevaría hasta el Astillero de la cuidad, tenía que abandonar el lugar, el planeta mismo. Si hubiese decidido quedarse, viviría con el impulso de correr, de huir de cualquier conocido de Kodax, escapar con el miedo latente de ser encontrado, jamás hubiera podido sentir su libertad total.

Con cuidado Jim entró al Astillero por la puerta principal, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a una tienda local, buscando comprar ropa con el chip que había robado de un cliente que lo frecuentaba, sintió asco y repulsión ante el recuerdo. Una vez que salió con único par de prendas metidas en su raída mochila comenzó a buscar un sitio donde dormir, a primera hora de la mañana se dedicaría a buscar a la persona que lo llevaría a la "Storn", una nave de exploración, su salida fuera del infierno.

•••

—¿Eres Montgomery Scott? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza, viendo al hombre que había estado buscando.

—Claro que sí. Pero llámame Scotty. Tú debes ser James Davis, ¿no? 

— Llámame Jim — confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras alzaba su mano para saludar adecuadamente en un entusiasmado apretón, este era el ingeniero en jefe de la nave Storn. Scott sacó su intercomunicador para informar que había dos personas para transmitir; entonces, sin preámbulos Jim sintió el tirón de la teletransportación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en la sala de control de la pequeña nave, un joven humano lo saludó desde el control del transportador presentándose como Pavel Chekov. Scott le explicó que el muchacho era también el navegante y era de esperarse porque después de todo la nave era pequeña, su tripulación apenas era de treinta personas. 

—Por ahora estarás durmiendo solo, pero cuando alguien más venga tendrás que compartir —le dijo Scotty con una leve sonrisa — El capitán se desocupará en unas horas, podrás presentarte cuando este libre. 

—Entendido. —Dijo dejando su pequeña mochila en lo que sería su cama por mucho tiempo. — Entonces... ¿Cuándo podré comenzar? ¿Piensas probarme para poder hacer mi trabajo?

—Como decía en nuestras conversaciones tu trabajo es ayudarme en que está nave no se caiga en pedazos —Scotty se burló para sí mismo con demasiada elocuencia — Por alguna extraña razón siempre terminamos en líos muy a pesar de que somos una simple nave de exploración independiente. Ni siquiera estamos con la Flota Estelar, al menos no del todo...—desvarió otra vez el escocés — Tengo un equipo maravilloso de Ingenieros, pero no suficientes manos desde que dos de mis mejores hombres se fueron.

Jim ya estaba al corriente de ese detalle por las conversaciones que tenían por su Padd, pequeños lapsos de tiempo que tomaba a escondidas, porque nadie podía enterarse que había obtenido uno y mucho menos que estaba armando un plan de escape usando todos los recursos que aprendió desde que era un niño, ahora tenía la libertad de usar su cerebro y sus manos para realizar cosas que le podían salvar la vida. No por nada, Jim había sido tratado tan solo un poquito mejor que sus compañeros del club nocturno solo porque era un “chico con buena suerte” que podía arreglar lo que sea que se rompiera en el asqueroso lugar. 

—Bueno..., acompáñame a ingeniería. Te probaré con algo. Sé que has pasado mi prueba en simulaciones, pero espero que seas tan bueno en lo virtual como en la práctica. 

El rubio siguió a Scotty que lideraba el camino con una sonrisa, una verdadera. Mientras lo acompaña podía distinguir a los otros tripulantes que estaban moviéndose en la nave, no todos, pero si a algunos. Entre ellos pudo vislumbrar a una Orionita que conversaba alegremente con una mujer morena humana, se sintió algo emocionado.

—Ah, por cierto, antes que se me olvide. Tienes que pasar el examen médico con nuestro doctor en jefe, McCoy. 

Los pasos de Jim se detuvieron al escuchar eso. 

—Uh, ¿no puedo evitarlos? Envié mis documentos médicos para el caso.

—Me temo que no — mencionó Scotty — es el protocolo impuesto por nuestro médico. Créeme que lo vale. 

—Está bien...

•••

Jim le había demostrado a Scotty que era bueno en lo que sabía hacer, arreglar cosas, motores e incluso una maldita y anticuada radio del siglo XXI.

Con la cara manchada en aceite de motores regresó a su habitación. Tomó su gastada toalla, su único bóxer limpio y el único par de ropa que había comprado porque fue lo único que le alcanzó con los créditos, sin más se fue a las duchas comunes. El baño no duró demasiado, así que se secó y cambió con sus ropas limpias para dirigirse a su no tan ansiada muerte, de acuerdo no, estaba exagerando, Jim se dirigía al ala médica para su examen. Él realmente no quería pasar por ello, pero tenía que hacerlo a regañadientes, solo esperaba el doctor fuera discreto con sus informes y no divulgara lo que iba a descubrir, la sola idea le hizo apretar los puños, realmente detestaba tener que hacerlo. 

—¿Alguien aquí? — preguntó cuando entró a la enfermería. El lugar solo podía albergar a lo muchos tres heridos. Jim no quisiera saber que sucedería si hubiese una emergencia médica total. 

—Sí. ¿Quién eres, niño?

Un hombre salió detrás de una pared de la enfermería. Su acento era raro, pero tenía su encanto. Jim le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta. 

—Soy Jim Davis. El nuevo chico de ingeniería.

—Ah... Eres el chico del que todas las chicas andan chismoseando. Soy Leonard McCoy. —El doctor tomó un tricorder médico de una de sus mesas — Ven, siéntate aquí muchacho.

Con resignación avanzó hacia una de las camillas y se sentó en ella, quería bromear, más se limitó a observar al galeno. El médico no tardó en pasar el aparato por encima del cuerpo , frunciendo el ceño cuando algo extraño captó en pantalla, así que lo cambió por otro que le daría la imagen de sus órganos internos.

—¿Por qué tus pulmones tienen esas extrañas protuberancias? 

—Bueno... Uh. 

—Tú no eres humano, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué has mentido en tu récord médico?

Jim negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosos, incluso estaba dejando pequeñas medias lunas al apretar muy fuerte sus uñas, mordiéndose los labios. 

—Mi especie es muy parecida a la de los humanos. La única diferencia son los brotes que vez en mi pecho que... —Jim tuvo que tomar una respiración muy profunda para lo siguiente— algún día llegarán a matarme. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Dejó la camilla con cuidado para caminar fuera del alcance de Leonard, Jim solo quería irse del lugar, pero no había otra forma de enfrentar la situación. 

—Nosotros los Azureanos tenemos miedo cuando las flores comienzan a brotar, porque es un signo de muerte. — culminó su explicación firme, enfrentando la cara interrogante del doctor— Conocer el amor se vuelve la razón por la que dejamos de respirar. El amor es una enfermedad que nos mata cuando los brotes de nuestros pulmones comienzan a florecer por así decirlo. 

—Niño, ¿estás bromeando, ¿no? Me estás diciendo que si te enamoras comenzarán a brotar flores de tus pulmones que te matarán... ¿Incluso vas a vomitar flores? 

La sonrisa triste de Jim mientras lo confirmaba fue suficiente para que el doctor se callara. Porque Leonard conocía esa mirada. 

—¿Hay alguna forma de arreglarlo? 

—Sí —Confirmó Jim — Pero ¿quién querría ser solo una cascara vacía? 

—No entiendo...

—Para evitar esto los Azureanos se extraen la glándula encargada de las emociones cuando apenas eres un recién nacido. Y así te conviertes en una concha vacía sin emociones...

—Como los maestros de Gol Vulcanos —rememoró McCoy.

—Peor que eso, Doctor. 

Leonard se apoyó en la camilla para poder asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Y es que en todos sus años médicos nunca había oído algo como eso, el espacio nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Con cada viaje iba descubriendo la inmensidad de cosas que aún permanecía oculto entre las estrellas y Jim era uno de ellos, un caso ciertamente alarmante y que le causaba un sentimiento de dolor ajeno. 

—Solo no te enamores, niño...

—En mis planes no está morir, pero... 

«La enfermedad ya ha empezado conmigo» Quiso pronunciar la frase, pero algo detuvo. 

Jim no terminó la oración, Leonard creía intuir por qué, pero no pudo leer al chico. 

—Mantendré esto entre nosotros, niño. Sin embargo, quiero que me prometas que si ocurre lo inesperado serás el primero en presentarte aquí. Nadie va a morir en mi guardia sin haber luchado primero, ¿entendido?

•••

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena Jim fue hacia el comedor de la tripulación. No había fila en los replicadores así que se detuvo frente a uno con rapidez y procedió a ver las opciones que tenía de comida. La ensalada de pollo no se veía mal, no sabía lo que era un pollo, pero casi podía apostar que era carne, también eligió un vaso de jugo de kaasa junto a un postre de ameelah. Al menos, algunos nombres los conocía de la comida Vulcana. 

Aunque el camino de Jim a una mesa desocupada se vio interrumpida cuando alguien lo había detenido. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

El cuerpo de Jim se paralizó en frío al momento de oír esa voz. No obstante, se recuperó rápidamente de su diatriba encarando al que lo detuvo.

—No... ¿Tú qué haces aquí, Spock? —escupió con disgusto. 

Jim no se imaginó ni en sus más remotos sueños encontrarse con el Vulcano que tenía enfrente. Spock se había esfumado de su vida dejando atrás su anhelo de algún día ser alguien importante para él, o al menos eso imaginaba cuando lo despidió con un beso hace semanas. Spock fue como una caricia que se marchó con el sol. 

—Soy el comandante de esta nave. 

Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, tragó saliva comenzando a buscar el reciclador con sus ojos, se le había quitado el hambre y tenía la absurda necesidad de alejarse, cuando lo divisó se dirigió hacia ello para dejar su bandeja. Huyendo hacia la puerta del comedor sin importarle que Spock lo estuviese llamando, no quería tener nada que ver con el Vulcano. Él era un peligro para su persona. 

Tenía miedo. Jim tenía miedo de Spock. 

—Jim. Detente.

Una mano lo detuvo, el toque de la piel desnuda lo estremeció a tal punto que los pelos de su brazo se pararon. Incluso Spock se vio afectado por el contacto, pero no lo soltó y eso era lo que un Vulcano no haría. De nuevo había ocurrido el extraño accidente, lo mismo que ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando se tocaron por primera vez. 

—Suéltame. 

Con renuencia Spock le soltó el brazo bajando el suyo.

—Jim, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió. Yo sí regresé por ti, pero cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde. 

Frunció el ceño cuando observó el rostro de Spock para saber si mentía, no obstante, no encontró nada de eso. En cambio, descubrió la culpa y una rabia que permanecía muy oculta, que nadie más podría ver, solo Jim. 

—Eso ya no es importante, Spock. 

Dándose la vuelta Jim se apartó de él. Al llegar a su compartimiento se le sobrevino una crisis de emociones, cayendo de rodillas cerca de su nueva cama, comenzando a sofocarse por el nudo en su garganta y las finas lágrimas que se abrían paso, tenía que detenerse, pero no encontraba que o a quién aferrarse, para Jim, ya no había ese alguien que lo pudiese sostener. Aunque pensó en Spock y quizá irle a buscar a pesar de todo…no, tenía que apartarlo de su mente, él no podía hacerlo porque se convertiría en la causa por la cual dejaría de respirar.

Entonces, cuando los espasmos se detuvieron Jim tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en un nuevo plan, no podía quedarse en esta nave. Estar cerca a Spock le recordaba su sentencia de muerte. Más calmado se puso de pie, agarró su padd y buscó alguna colonia en la que podría quedarse hasta sus últimos días y que coincidiera con el trayecto. Luego de varios descartes, encontró una, llegaría a ella en seis semanas, aún le restaba tiempo, solo era cuestión de aguantar, no tenía una mejor idea, tampoco había más que hacer, evitaría a Spock. 

Una vez decidido, se recostó a dormir, sin querer evocando la memoria de cómo le conoció.

•••

Al entrar a la habitación sus ojos azules se encontraron con ojos chocolates de un Vulcano que estaba sentando perfectamente en la que sería su cama. Jim se quiso reír por la imagen, y es que a pesar de que el Vulcano estaba quieto se veía que estaba muy nervioso, claro, a la manera de su raza. Podía apostar que el macho era virgen. 

— ¿Primera vez? — preguntó acostumbrado.

—Sí. 

—Oh, bueno. Hoy podrás hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, cariño —Jim dijo las palabras que tenía muy bien ensayadas. 

El Vulcano arrugó el entrecejo, pero a Jim poco le importó acercándose para comenzar de una vez con el negocio; sin embargo, cuando quiso tocarlo, este se alejó rápidamente poniéndose de pie. 

—Lo lamento. Yo no puedo hacer esto, no es el camino lógico para hacer las cosas. 

Ahora fue el turno para que Jim frunciera el entrecejo, ¿acaso no era suficiente para él?, Kodax lo iba a maltratar si se enteraba que no dejó satisfecho a un cliente, así que tendría que improvisar. Avanzó hacia el conflictivo ser parándose delante suyo. 

—¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? —dijo con rapidez, disimulando su nerviosísimo — Si quieres puedes imaginar que soy otra persona. 

—Eres estéticamente atractivo —le contestó el Vulcano. 

—… ¿Entonces? 

—Esta no es la manera en que un Vulcano hace las cosas. —compartió.

—Sin embargo, estás aquí. ¿Por qué?

El más alto, que hasta ahora estaba rehuyendo la mirada la posó en los ojos de Jim. 

—Mi hermano mayor me trajo aquí para incentivar y conocer mejor mi lado humano. Antes que dedique mi vida a la exploración espacial.

Jim chasqueó su lengua. Esto era un caso perdido, tendría que afrontar las decisiones de Kodax, quizá esta vez no tendría que ser entregado a sus hombres, solo quizá… 

—Vete por favor. Aquí no hay nada para ti.

—No puedo. 

El rostro de Jim enfrentó a la del Vulcano al oírlo, comenzando a impacientarse. 

—¿Y a eso se debe a…? 

—Mi hermano no dejará que me retire hasta que haya consumado el acto. 

Los ojos de Jim rodaron con un suspiro exasperante, peinando sus rubios cabellos con ganas de darse un ligero tirón, inhaló profundo al tomar la decisión por ambos, sujetando el rostro de Spock para besarlo y hacer que este momento terminara de una vez por todas; pero, algo repentino sucedió cuando el Vulcano lo detuvo con su mano, el delicado toque en sus pieles era totalmente inesperado. La corriente eléctrica que nació desde la punta de sus dedos, mandando un ligero cosquilleo en la zona fue sorpresivo, haciéndoles retroceder entre sí. 

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? 

Con falsa calma el Vulcano observó su mano derecha, la cual agarró a Jim y después le devolvió la mirada, la mirada que recibió fueron totalmente diferente a lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado. 

—Eres T'hy'la... 

¿T'hy'la? ¿Qué carajos era eso? 

—¿Qué? 

—Eres T'hy'la...

•••

Los siguientes días eran insoportables, interminables para Jim, desde que fue consciente de que podía encontrarse con Spock en algunos de los corredores, no era capaz de estar relajado, era un estado de alerta y psicosis constante el cual lo dejaba con los nervios de punta, no podía tener la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba. Todo había comenzado a ser válido con tal de no cruzarse con Spock o en su defecto apartarse de él lo más rápido posible. 

Pero la suerte con Jim no era exactamente su fuerte, no mucho últimamente. 

Y eso lo constató cuando estaba reparando una de las recámaras holográficas, iba terminando cuando se cruzó con Spock, quiso escapar, pero el Vulcano lo detuvo otra vez poniéndose delante suyo. ¿Cuántas veces más quedaría atrapado en la gravedad de este individuo? 

—Jim. Cesa tus intentos de rehuir de mí. 

—No puedo, Spock. 

Se estaba rindiendo. Si existía un dios allá afuera, ¿qué es lo que buscaba de él? ¿No bastaba morir?, ¿no era suficiente el ver culminar sus días por un sentimiento tan hermoso?, Jim no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. Conocer a Spock solo por esa noche resultó ser su sentencia de libertad y muerte. Hace muchos años había jurado jamás enamorarse, había conocido de primera mano el miedo y la fatalidad de su situación, cuando él había sido causante del deceso de Lancer, lo había condenado, a su único y mejor amigo, a morir de la misma forma en la que él moriría pronto, verlo fallecer por su culpa fue algo que se grabó en la mente de Jim, no pudo corresponderle, no pudo ayudar en nada y solo lo vio agonizar hasta ahogarse en preciosas flores de su mundo natal, pero ahora estaba este Vulcano, este ser que se colaba en su mente y sueños, Spock había llegado a arruinarlo todo. Por su culpa había dejado de temer y guardar rencor a las palabras cálidas, a las tiernas caricias que unas manos pueden dar y suaves besos que te hacían olvidar por un momento lo que era la gravedad, lo añoraba. 

¿Alguna especie tendría el mismo miedo de morir al permitirse amar? ¿Poder dejar fluir sus sentimientos al menos un poco?, Porque en una noche Jim conoció que el amor podía venir de varias maneras, una noche hablando de sueños lejanos, de constelaciones brillando, de cristal y plata en las estrellas, mundos que nunca antes habías imaginado y memorias que nunca te abandonarían.

Por primera vez Jim no tuvo que entregar su cuerpo para que lo conocieran, no fue un intercambio físico, nadie hacía nada a cambio de nada, pero…con Spock, solo tenía que conversar, ser el mismo por primera vez.

La última vez que se vieron, el hilo dorado de su destino fue cortado justo al amanecer, tenían que separarse, no hubo tiempo suficiente para despedirse, quizá aún recordaba un pequeño beso y una rápida promesa de volverse a ver. Jim esperó por Spock, soñó con él, con su voz, sus palabras que aliviaban su alma y cuerpo mancillado, cada noche era un hombre diferente, otro ser que buscaba despejar su lujuria con él, clientes que miraba con emoción por un instante antes de descubrir que no eran Spock. Así siguió, esperando hasta que las flores se marchitaron. Entonces, un día fue arrebatado del lugar por un adinerado hombre que pagó por sus servicios, llevándole lejos del recinto, y acallando el pensamiento de volverlo a ver. 

Al pasar los días la enfermedad que afectaba a la raza de Jim comenzó a formarse sin que se diera cuenta. No supo que estaba cayendo por un amor de una noche hasta que comenzó los dolores en el pecho, se ahogaba al despertar, respiraba lento y tenue con pequeñas toses secas, cuando la realización llegó a su mente, fue cuando dio inicio a los planes de escape, ¡No quería morir!, no quería irse en ese asqueroso lugar, no deseaba perecer con el cuerpo de alguien extraño encima, deseaba ver el sol, el firmamento nuevamente, antes de ser desechado como un objeto que ya no servía. 

El moriría libre y no atrapado en una jaula.

Pero, Spock. Jodido y hermoso Spock. Su verdad no era suficiente para que Jim se pudiese salvar. Y este maldito amor corriendo por sus venas nunca sería correspondido, no cuando la prueba eran diminutos brotes en su pecho que ya estaban floreciendo. Los síntomas de asfixia ya habían comenzado a atacarlo, los pétalos caían marchitos en cada convulsión de tos, manchas de sangre en sus manos y labios, Leonard McCoy había sido un ser obstinado del que se mantenía huyendo todo el tiempo, conocía el protocolo, empeoraría con el pasar de los días, su piel se tornaría pálida, a pesar de ello la buena noticia es que pronto estaría fuera de la nave. 

—Tú si puedes, Jim. —Le confrontó Spock.

—¡Dije que no puedo! —le gritó, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por un instante.

Cogió sus herramientas, buscando salir de ahí, pasando de largo al moreno sin remordimiento alguno, hasta que fue sujetado de los hombros mientras Spock obstaculizaba su retirada. Jim levantó sus brazos para quitarse al Vulcano de encima, pero el agarre era fuerte, beneficios de su raza. Se enfadó, tenía que irse de ahí, se iba a rendir en cualquier momento y acabaría rebelando todo por lo que había luchado, no quería eso, no quería la pena de Spock, no deseaba ver lástima en los ojos de la única persona que lo había querido por lo que era.

Iba a gritar, forcejear, incluso optaba por usar la fuera de ser necesario, cualquier manera de zafar de esa situación, pero unos cálidos labios acallaron cualquier protesta, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos en un suave beso que inició Spock. El shock fue tanto que Jim se quedó quieto y aturdido, apretando los ojos con el calor inundando sus sentidos, suspiró entregándose al beso, rindiéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en efecto esa era su triste realidad, irónicamente. 

Las manos titubeantes de Jim sostuvieron las verdosas mejillas del Vulcano como la primera vez, deslizándose hacia arriba, recorriendo el cabello azabache de Spock, reconociendo este momento como si fuese su primer encuentro, estaba sorprendido al ver un brillo especial en esa mirada chocolate, pero tuvo que apartarse para poder respirar. 

—Jim. Te dije que eres T'hy'la. A pesar de haber ido por ti muy tarde te estuve buscando por diversos sectores del sistema solar de Asaq, cuando no te encontré, incluso indagué en otros sistemas cercanos. — las suaves manos de Spock tomaron el rostro de Jim mientras se acercaba de nuevo, no comprendía como su T’hy’la parecía comenzar a emanar una extraña aura radiante como el sol, eso era ilógico, pensó —Pregunté dónde nos conocimos, pero no obtuve una respuesta afirmativa, a pesar de ello, no me rendí, planeaba seguir mi búsqueda, pero antes tenía un deber con esta nave y no podía retrasar más mi ascenso como comandante de la Storn. Sin embargo, cuando la nave atracó en el planeta Arank, te busqué de nuevo, y solo encontré tu imagen de persecución por asesinato donde las autoridades. Supuse que la acción más lógica que tomarías sería abandonar el planeta, recuerdo todo lo que compartimos esa noche Jim.

—¿Cómo no supiste que vendría a esta nave?

— Admito que el papeleo administrativo no estaba en mis planes mientras te seguía buscando, delegué algunos deberes para con la nave. 

Jim solo atinó a reírse en el momento en que Spock dejó de hablar, respirando aliviado al ver arquear una ceja al Vulcano, no necesitó más para arrojarse a los brazos de Spock y no soltarlo hasta que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Porque su amistad de una noche, ahora su pareja, sin saber estaba salvando la vida de Jim al haber correspondido sus sentimientos. 

—¿Qué sucede, Jim? 

—Nada. No sucede nada —soltó con la voz congestionada, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía— Ahora, ahora soy libre Spock.

Asintió ante tal afirmación, esperando a que Jim dejara de abrazarlo, sabía que necesitaba ese momento y que era importante. Cuidadosamente tomó las manos de Jim para acariciarlas de la manera humana, no importando si era escandaloso en sus propias costumbres, solo quería sentir las emociones que Jim transmitía tras esas pequeñas caricias, sin duda Spock, atravesaría toda la forja Vulcana con tal de tener un poco de la dulzura de los labios de Jim, de poder arrasar su piel desnuda mientras el sol de Vulcano los quemaba y probar tan solo segundos de su mente. Formar un vínculo con su T’hy’la. Pero había algo que hacer primero, antes de culminar en los altares de Shikar.

—Jim. He sido testigo de tus ataques de enfermedad. —compartió mientras lo veía a los ojos, notando un sutil asombro en el rubio — no fue mi intensión espiarte, pero debes ir con el doctor McCoy.

—Eso ya no es necesario, Spock.

—Jim. No necesitas ocultarlo más. Algo está ocurriendo y está afectando tu salud. Requiero la verdad. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El rubio se tensó por unos segundos tras escucharlo, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Subió su mano derecha hasta los puntos psi de Spock, apretando en una suave caricia.

—Ya estoy fuera de peligro —dijo con calma, no obstante, tuvo que detener al moreno antes que este comenzara a confrontarlo— pero puedes verlo por ti mismo, por favor Spock…— pidió en un mudo intento, mientras tomaba la mano del Vulcano para llevarla a su propio rostro.

Los dedos se acomodaron en la cara de Jim y Spock comenzó a recitar el corto ritual que conllevaba un mind meld. —Mi mente a tu mente. Mis pensamientos a... «tus pensamientos...» —lentamente el Vulcano fue sumergido en la mente de Jim, tan caótica y tan dinámica, exquisita como ninguna otra que haya conocido Spock antes. El paisaje que formaba la mente de Jim era los campos libres de su planeta de Azura, tan dorados como el trigo de la tierra, un cielo tan parecido al de Andoria y un sol tan radiante como el de Vulcano.

«Wow…»

«Comparto el sentimiento Ashayam.» —murmuró para su T'hy'la.

La alegría de Jim era más palpable desde este punto de vista, para Spock la imagen mental se volvió querida.

«Jim, por favor. Muéstrame lo que quieres compartirme.»

Con una última mirada de Jim a su paisaje mental, se acercó a Spock en esa envolvente unión, concentrándose en compartir los datos de su condición.

Memoria tras memoria se transmitió a Spock, el cual se quedó discreto y analítico. Su lengua materna se quedaba corta con este descubrimiento, pero había una palabra en estándar que podría resumirlo.

«Fascinante.»

«De alguna forma sabía que ibas a decir eso, Spock.»

Con pesar la melodía mental tuvo que terminar para volver al presente, el enlace se disolvió para quedar frente a frente.

—De todas maneras, debes ir con el doctor McCoy, Jim.

—Lo sé. Solo... Solo danos este momento. ¿Por favor? — pidió acariciando inconscientemente los dedos del Vulcano, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo bailando en sus dedos.

—Jim, puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites. Eres la mitad de mi corazón y mi alma. —afirmó el Vulcano, dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa que apenas duró unos segundos. — Mi T’hy’la.

Jim ahora sabía que significa para Spock, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo prevalecer junto a su nueva libertad.


End file.
